The identification, control, and elimination of life threatening bacteria and the infections they provoke among patients in healthcare facilities is a major problem facing healthcare providers. Known systems are manually managed using retrospective information. Consequently infections are identified late which increases the risk of spread of hospital acquired infections and prolongs the infection of the patient who was first infected. Hospital facilities also need to be quarantined and disinfected causing major disruption in hospital operations. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.